First Bamon Anniversary
by BrookeChloeBlairBennet265
Summary: They Married since One Years!


Its gonna been.

**_10 years since Stefan had disappeared with Klaus..._**

**_9 years that Jeremy has end up hes relationship with Bonnie and left with some strange girl..._**

**_8 years that Damon obsession with Elena has end up..._**

**_7 years that Bonnie had kill Klaus and that a Klaus witch has cast a spell on Bonnie "YOU WILL LIVE IMMORTAL AND SEE ALL PEOPLE YOU LOVE DAYING" and that Stefan was the new monster he take Klaus place..._**

**_6 years that Elena has Fond someone and move in with him and that Tyler ask Caroline to married him..._**

**_5 years that Damon/Bonnie has Begin with a secret relation..._**

**_4 years that Damon tell Bonnie that he was in love with her and that Caroline saw them kiss in her and Tyler house..._**

**_3 years that she ask him the meet her father the seem father who want the kill Damon when he meet him..._**

**_2 years that he ask her the move in and he also ask her the married him..._**

**_1 years today that they are Married._**

_Okay the list is almost done_

_**The dinner is done. **_

_**The flowers are done.**_

_**The drink is done. **_

_**The gift is done.**_

_**The speech is done.**_

_**The shower is done .**_

_**The dressed is done.**_

_**The women for my life is not here yet**_

_damn it where is Bonnie. That woman is always late._

Damon could not say a other word that Bonnie come like nothing is happing with a BIG smile.

Damon let a little laugh out, he look at her, she was dressed with a beautiful beige dress corset with yellow strip on she was wow...

"Mrs Salvatore you look hhhh" this all what he cane say

she blushing

"And you don't look bad too Mr Salvatore." say Bonnie

kissing Damon on the lips

"Well what about you sit and proof what I cook?" say Damon with a smile

" Great idea I'm starving."sit after Damon pushes the chair

…. Later that night...

"Thanks honey the dinner was fabulous."say Bonnie

"It was fabulous cause you was here with me."say Damon taking her hand

She blushing

"Stop Damon."says Bonnie

"I can't I love make you blushing its mean that you can't resist me." Says Damon with a smirk

"Stop saying Silly things, and come with me next the chimney" says Bonnie

In the the lounge Damon had already prepare Blankets and pillow on the ground with rose petal on it, Bonnie was so happy she turn and kiss Damon, the kiss was passionate as if they wanted to penetrate the soul of each other. Damon was the one who break the kiss

"Okay my Dear if you gone make this I don't think I'm gone stay calm, so we gone sit and give each other gift okay." Whisperer Damon

"Okay you right."says Bonnie

"I now I'm." says Damon with a smirk

They sit face to face next each other. Damon pick a pack behind the seat who was next to him.

"Okay me first, mien mean a lot for me so here." Says Damon given the pack to he's wive

Bonnie open it with a smile, when she find out what was inside she was chock it Was beautiful...

"Oh my...wher...who...WOW! Its amazing, how did you find that it must be old I'm mean older than you." Says Bonnie Still in chock

Damon smile

"Yeah actually It's in my family from generation and my father give it to my mother who after she find out she was sick give it to me, and today I give it to you."

Bonnie was with tears on her eyes, he must really love her for given it to her.

"So do you love it Mrs. Salvatore"

Says Damon with a smirk. Bonnie fond just one word who was appropriate to say.

"I LOVE YOU"

kissing Damon...

"Okay me now." Says Bonnie

She stand up and move a second later she was back with a big... something Damon could say what it was he just see that its like a Tableau yeah that what it was.

"Okay for my part I was like "what Damon want" and it was like this form like a week" Says Bonnie

"Oooh honey it was no need I don't need anything but you."

"Yeah but you already have me so I was gone make a pack around me like in that show where Sophia Bush, so I just say no you will not let me forget about that if I do I."

Says Bonnie fast she stop for taking her breath.

"So I had that new idea, and here is the new idea, I hope you will love it it's make so...ooohh nothing see"

Bonnie take the sheets off the tableau, And there was when Damon stop breathing "how did she get that. It was a tableau paint with he's mother and him on he's arm when he was baby" Bonnie cute him in he's think.

"You don't love it right, I now it you didn't wont it sorry..."Damon cute her in her speak

"how did you get that that don't exist?" ask Damon

"Well you now how I have that vision every time I touch you well this was one of the and I now that witch who paint every vision she has so I just send her mine and..." She was cute off bay Damon lips

"Its the best gift ever I...I don't now how...I... I LOVE YOU."

That all what he fond appropriate to say.

One years Married it's not nothing!

* * *

><p>Okay again sorry for all the mistake...<p>

and please go to those link for the see of what the gift look like

Damon Gift : http : / www. Fanpop. Com /fans /lilou265/ gallery/ image/ 2890083/ damon-gift

Bonnie Gift : http : / www. Fanpop. Com /fans /lilou265/ gallery/ image/ 2890085/ bonnie-gift


End file.
